Have A Little Faith In Me
by heppy
Summary: Brooke Davis has always been looking for something, something real, something to believe in, somtheing to have faith in. Now at twenty five years old she has finally found it. Her dreams are coming true, but is it too good to be real?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, I know there are other stories and you want updates, but this has been whirling around and I wanted to get it down. I will try and update other stories, but inspiration is lacking there. Sorry. This is a Brooke story. The title, Have a little faith in me, comes from the John Hiatt song. If you've never heard it please listen to it. I have always loved the song, and I somehow think it speaks volumes about Brooke Davis and what she wants in her life. This is probably only going to be a three part story, maybe four. I hope you like it…reviews are appreciated. BDavis is my favorite character on the show, so this is her story. I hope you like it…Note that flashbacks are in italics, this is a story of reflection if you will on what it took to get here….**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis loved the city. The fast pace, the noise, the excitement buzzing. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out of her Manhattan office and saw her husband standing there.<p>

"Hey handsome," she said as she softly kissed his cheek.

"Hello wife," he smiled back as he handed her the bouquet of daisies, "for you on our first anniversary."

"They're beautiful," she smiled as she took his hand.

"Not as beautiful as you Brooke Davis," he said sincerely. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as they entered their building.

"Good afternoon Wallace," Brooke smiled at the doorman as they made their way to their home. The smile on her face was genuine. This was her life, their life, this is what she had wished for. As they entered their penthouse she noticed her husband looking at the picture on the mantle from their last trip home. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "you?"

"Of course," she said as she picked the silver frame up, looking at the picture of them with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, "I mean it's home, but this is where our life is now. Your career is here now, the publishers, my company, it's home too."

"Anywhere you are," he said as she placed the frame on the mantle, "is home to me."

"You're good," she said as she kissed him, "but I think they understand too, you know, Jamie knows how much we love him, and I know he misses us, but it makes it that much more special when we do go home."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"And I love you," she smiled as she kissed him, "I'm going to shower, I made reservations for dinner."

"Ok," he smiled as he watched her walk towards their bedroom.

Brooke glanced at herself in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She smiled, tonight was going to be amazing. This was after all their first anniversary. She walked towards their balcony knowing that is where he'd be, "hey handsome," she smiled as she was right.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned as he turned towards his wife, "what are you all dressed up for?"

"Well," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, "a year ago I married this amazing man and I was thinking about spending tonight with him," she smirked, "that is if you don't mind."

"Well," he said as they stood watching the waves crash in, "I think he must be one lucky guy to have you for a wife, so I guess it's ok with me if you spend tonight with him."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she smiled as she reached for his hand, "walk with me?"

"I'd love to Brooke Davis," he smiled at her as she led him towards the beach. She was absolutely stunning, she was wearing a knee length white dress, barefoot, with her long chocolate curls hanging to the middle of her back, and she still took his breath away. "You doing ok," he asked.

"Yeah," she said looking up at him, "perfect."

"I was thinking maybe we could take a trip to Tree Hill in a couple weeks," he said as they sat down on the beach, "you could spend some time with Jamie," he said.

"That sounds fun," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah it does," he said kissing the top of her head, "you know, we can go back for good."

"Your career is here," she said sadly, "I can't ask you to give that up, and we're in this together. This is what marriage is."

"Marriage isn't about one of us sacrificing," he said pushing her hair from her face, "it's about us finding a way to make things work, and I can work from Tree Hill. I can't promise that I won't travel, but we can make it work."

"You'd give up L.A. for me," she asked as she looked up at him, he nodded as he wiped the tear from her cheek, "I love you, you know that?"

"And I love you Brooke Davis," he said, "happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary husband," she said as they kissed.

"This is what I wished for," she smiled as she sat on the couch cuddled with her husband, "nights like this."

"Dinner with Nathan and Haley," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "playing ball with Jamie, this is your ideal first anniversary," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I've spent most of my life in Tree Hill, but I really don't think I've known Tree Hill like this," she said, "warm and safe, loved, until these last few years," she said as she looked up at him, "this last year has been everything I ever imagined because of you."

"I love you Brooke Davis," he smiled as he placed his hands over her growing belly, "and you are the most amazing wife anyone could have, and you," he said as he kissed her nose causing her to chuckle, "are going to be the most amazing mother."

"You are going to be an amazing dad," she smiled, "and Nathan and Haley are going to be the best god-parents."

"Yeah," he said, "there is no one else I would trust our child with."

"When I was a kid I always imagined having a big house, a husband and a family," she said, "but I never thought it was possible you know, I thought that didn't exist, and then you come along," she said wiping her eyes, "and you make me believe in it all again, and here we are," she placed her hands over his on her belly, "happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Brooke Davis," he said, "I love you. No one deserves this more than you do."

"You do," she said as she kissed him, she knew he deserved this happiness as much as she did, "I love you too husband."

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind," Haley smiled as Brooke walked in to the kitchen, Brooke didn't respond she just grabbed the mug from Haley as she took a seat at the counter, "Brooke, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said.

"We have to get a lot done today, the church decorated for tomorrow, the rehearsal dinner," Haley asked with a smile, she could tell her best friend seemed distant, "Brooke?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "we have a lot to do."

"Ok," Haley said confused, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, a little too well," Brooke huffed, "can I tell you something, and you won't think I'm crazy?"

"You can tell me anything Brooke," Haley smiled, "you know that."

"It's just," she sighed as she sat her mug down, "I had this really weird dream."

"Weird how," Haley asked with a smile.

"Weird like I dreamt about our first anniversary."

"Well," Haley smiled, "it's not that weird considering you are getting married tomorrow. I think it's kind of sweet actually."

"No Haley," she said, "I had a dream about my first anniversary," she sighed as Haley looked even more confused.

"Your first anniversary," Haley asked, "I love you Brooke, but I have no clue what you are saying."

"Ok, see the thing is that this dream wasn't just a normal dream," she sighed, "I mean it was really weird. I was in New York, then L.A. and then here in Tree Hill," she said.

"That part makes sense," Haley said trying to understand.

"No," she said, "none of it does, I mean why now? Why today Haley?"

"You've been under a lot of stress, Brooke, and you've had so much going on," Haley said trying to comfort her best friend, "it's natural to have mixed emotions."

"Mixed emotions," Brooke sighed, "I don't have mixed emotions. I love him, Haley, I love him and he loves me. I want this, it's what I wished for. Being with him," she sighed, "I feel like finally things are going great, you know, we've worked through all of the crap, and I just feel like he's the one, Haley, I know he is the one, I've always known. And now, here I am dreaming about…"

"Brooke, look at me," Haley said grabbing Brooke's shoulders, "do you love him," Brooke nodded, "and when you think about your future, about what you want in life, is he the one you're with?"

"He is," Brooke said softly.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Then why does it feel like everything is about to fall apart," Brooke asked.

"Come here," Haley said wrapping her arms around Brooke, "you deserve this Brooke Davis, and that boy loves you. And nothing is going to mess this up for you. I promise," she said as she placed her hand over her belly, "unless this little one decides to be born today."

"That's not funny, you better tell that unborn baby of yours that too," Brooke said with a smile, "but thank you, Hales. I don't know how I'd make it through today without you. Peyton said people always leave, but you never did, Haley James Scott, you have always been here for me, and I love you."

"I love you too tigger," Haley said, "now, we have a lot to do today. Nathan and the guys have their list and we need to get started today."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Brooke smiled at her best friend, "Haley, I am getting married."

"You are," she smiled, "and you are going to make the most amazing bride Brooke Davis, and he's not going to know what hit him when he sees you tomorrow."

"We have to get through tonight first," Brooke said cringing at the thought of her dream. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"It is beautiful Haley," Brooke smiled as she and Haley stood at the altar of the church. It was decorated with white and red roses, candles and white linens. It really was everything Brooke had imagined it would be, "it's perfect," she smiled as she hugged Haley.<p>

"We did good," Haley smiled as she noticed the tears in Brooke's eyes, "why the tears?"

"I just," she hesitated, "no one has ever done anything like this for me Haley, and yet here you are," she smiled, "my best friend in this whole world. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Haley smiled, "you know you're my best friend too Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't let Luke hear you say that," she smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"What wouldn't you let me hear," Lucas asked with a smile as he watched the brunette duo with a smile.

"Oh," Brooke smiled, "just how great I am as her very best friend in the whole wide world," she said as Lucas put an arm around her.

"You are pretty amazing," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Haley smiled watching her two best friends, "she is, and so are you Lucas Scott."

"You know we should probably head over to Tric," Lucas said, "they'll be waiting for us."

"Ok," Brooke smiled as she looked around the church one more time, "give us a second," she smiled as she looked towards Lucas and Haley.

"Sure," Lucas smiled, "I'll get the car."

"You ok," Haley asked as Lucas left the two alone again.

"Yeah," she said, "I am, and you're right you know that?"

"Yeah," Haley chuckled, "I am tutor girl," she said as she looped her arm around Brooke's as they walked towards the door, "but what am I right about this time?"

"It was just a dream," Brooke said as they both turned towards the altar one last time, "I mean, it was just a crazy dream, because this, this is my dream Haley, and he is my future."

"Told you so," Haley smiled as they exited the church to see Lucas waiting in his Mustang.

* * *

><p>Brooke stood near the bar watching her friends interact. She couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone together, it reminded her of that night on the river court, the night she said they would always be friends. They were, after all these years, friends, and to Brooke Davis, this was her family.<p>

"What can I get you beautiful," he asked with a devilish grin.

"Well," she smiled, "I think I have had enough."

"So are you excited for your big day?"

"More than you know," she smiled.

"You remember when we first met," he asked with a smile, she nodded, "Jamie's birthday party."

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile.

"You were so sad about Julian," he said, "I remember how sad you looked, and her," he smiled glancing towards Quinn and Alex, "she scared the hell out of me with her whole rant about getting Nate what he deserved."

"Hey, we take care of our friends," Brooke smiled.

"You do," he said, "and that is why they are all here tonight."

"I think my fiancé has something to do with it too," she smiled, "he is pretty amazing you know."

"Oh that's right," he smiled, "I almost forgot you were getting married tomorrow."

"Clay," she chuckled.

"All I'm saying is if you weren't engaged," he said with a smile.

"Ok, ok," Julian smiled as he walked towards the duo standing at the bar.

"Julian Baker," Clay said.

"Clay Evans," Julian said, "how are you this fine evening?"

"Great," Clay said, "you?"

"Superb," Julian said as he put his arm around Brooke, "how about you Brooke?"

"Superb," she chuckled as Clay left the two alone, "but I'm perfect actually," she smiled.

"Good," Julian smiled as he sat on the stool next to the brunette, "because no one deserves this more than you do Brooke Davis."

"Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said, "so you're sure about this?"

"Yep," she said confidently.

"Well," Julian said, "I'm glad to hear that."

"It's really, really good to say it," she smiled, "and it's even better to actually feel it you know," she said, "to know that this is where I am meant to be, that this is what I wished for."

"We've been through a lot," he said, "and yet here we are."

"Here we are," she said softly.

"Tomorrow's a big day Brooke Davis," he smiled at her.

"It is a big day," she said.

"Speaking of big day," Haley said as she wrapped an arm around Brooke, "we should be going soon."

"I guess it is getting late," Brooke said as she glanced at her watch. She looked towards Nathan, who was standing with Lucas and Clay laughing, Chase joining them, with Mouth and Skillz, Millie and Alex sitting at a table together chatting with Quinn and Peyton, she smiled as Julian joined the guys and Haley took his seat, "this is what I wished for Hales," she nearly whispered.

"Yeah," Haley asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect," she smiled brightly as she took in her surroundings. This was what Brooke Davis had imagined all those years ago. This is what she had wished for, and as her eyes met with his she felt her heart flutter, "he is my future, this is my family," she said as he turned back towards Nathan and the guys talking. This really was what she had wished for, a family, friends, and love. And her dream seemed miles away because she knew without a doubt that he was the one, she smiled when she thought about it.

* * *

><p>Haley stood on the patio, watching her brunette best friend hang her feet in the pool. She was thankful to have Brooke Davis in her life, "you know I would join you but I'm afraid I couldn't get back up," she chuckled, "you nervous about tomorrow?"<p>

"Actually," she said softly as Haley sat in one of the chairs on the patio, "I'm not anymore."

"That's good," she smiled, "seeing the two of you tonight, Brooke, you two are going to have such an amazing life together, and even though you can't have…"

"Hey," she said cutting her best friend off, not wanting the fact that she couldn't have children sadden her perfect evening, "it's ok, it is," she said with a genuine smile, "because we have you guys, all of you, and Haley that is enough."

"Ok," Haley said wiping her eyes, "now you've got me crying."

"Hales," Brooke said as she stood up, she walked towards her pregnant best friend, "don't cry, ok."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," she said, "it's just all this pregnancy emotion, and the wedding, and all of it," she said as she leaned her head against Brooke. "And I was watching the two of you tonight, and I just see how much you love each other, and I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thank you," Brooke said, "thank you for all of this Haley, because without you I'm not sure I'd be here, that I would have had the strength to get here. You and Nathan have been a big part of this, and I will always be so grateful."

"Gosh Brooke, you two would have made it here," Haley smiled, "the two of you are meant to be together, and wasn't it you that said people who are meant to be always find their way in the end."

"I do believe I said that once," she chuckled slightly.

"You were right," Haley said. "And if Nathan and I did help you out along the way, we kind of owed you. You were always our biggest cheerleader," she said causing both girls to chuckle.

"Watching me get hit by a bus ring any bells," Brooke laughed.

"That was before I knew you, Brooke, before I knew the real you. And you have the biggest most amazing heart, and what you did for me and Nathan then, and when I came back from touring with Chris, and the whole Renee fiasco," she sighed, "you've always been there for us."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," she smiled. "You know, I don't know how I got so lucky though," she smiled, "being here, having you guys all in my life, Haley, I have done some pretty bad things, I've not always been the person I should have," she sighed.

"You, Brooke Davis," Haley said, "are a good person. I know that in life we all stumble sometimes, you know, we all get a little lost, but what counts most is what we do to find ourselves, to get back to who we really are," she smiled, "look at you. You are my best friend, Brooke, you are my rock and you are the one I come to for a shoulder to cry on."

"You are that to me, Haley, my best friend," she said softly. "Peyton was that friend when we were kids, but," she hesitated, "when life happened, when the hard times came at us, it was you. You have been there for me, you have helped me become who I am now, Haley James Scott, you are my best friend. I have Millie, Quinn, Peyton," she smiled, "hell even Alex, but you, you are my very best friend in the world."

"I am pretty awesome," Haley smirked. They sat together in silence for a few minutes lost in thought, "we should probably get some sleep before your big day tomorrow."

"I'm getting married," Brooke nearly whispered.

"You are," Haley said.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Brooke smiled as they made their way into the Scott house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Part two of this story….hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Flashbacks again in italics as this is a story of Brooke reflecting on her journey to this moment in her life. **

* * *

><p>Brooke laid in the bed tossing and turning. Tomorrow was the biggest day of her life. She was marrying the man of her dreams, the man who stole her heart and never looked back. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the last two years. Here she was twenty five years old and about to get her happily ever after. She rolled over and noticed the photograph on the nightstand, it was everyone at Jamie's seventh birthday over a year ago. She smiled as she thought back to that day.<p>

"_Hey gorgeous," Clay smiled as he walked in to the kitchen where Brooke was sitting._

"_Clay," she said shaking her head._

"_Oh, sorry Brooke," he smiled, "I wasn't talking to you," he smiled at the brunette walking towards them, "Clay Evans," he smiled shaking her hand._

"_Quinn James," she smiled._

"_Quinn," Brooke smiled as she hugged the older James sister, "oh my god, did Haley know you were coming?"  
><em>

"_No, actually I wanted to surprise Jamie," she smiled._

"_What a wonderful surprise," Clay smiled at the brunette duo before him, "did I mention I love surprises?"_

"_Clay we're at a seven year olds birthday," Brooke stated._

"_Clay," Nathan called as he walked into the kitchen, "stop harassing Brooke," he said before he noticed his sister in law, "Quinn," he said as she hugged him._

"_Hey Nathan," she smiled, "I wanted to surprise you guys, so surprise."  
><em>

"_Come on," he said wrapping an arm around her, "Haley and Jamie are going to be excited to see you."_

"_Oh me too," Clay smirked, Brooke playfully punched his arm, "ouch."_

"_Look, the Bobcats got no depth in the back court, so step up and get this guy paid, Jerry Maguire," Quinn said as she and Nathan walked back outside. _

"_Who knew Tree Hill had so many hot chicks," he said with a chuckle, "you still sad over the producer guy?"_

"_I am not sad over anyone," she said, "just not interested in a jack ass like you."_

"_That hurts," he smiled at her as they heard Haley calling for them, it was apparently almost time for presents. "You know you want me too, it's just a matter of time before you get over Julian."_

"_First of all," she said as they were interrupted, "Luke?"_

"_Brooke," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "god, it's good to see you."_

"_You too," she said genuinely happy to see him, "where's Peyton and Sawyer?"_

"_Sawyer wasn't feeling well but I wanted to be here," he said noticing Clay, "Clay," he said shaking the agent's hand.  
><em>

"_Two surprises in one day," she smiled, he looked confused, "Quinn got here a few minutes ago too, Jamie is going to be thrilled," she smiled._

"_It's good being here," he said as he kissed the top of her forehead, "being home."_

"_It's good seeing you here too," she smiled as she linked her arm through his, "shall we?"_

"_We shall," he smiled at her._

"_Oh, Brooke, don't worry about me," Clay said sarcastically, "I'll find my way."_

"_Uncle Lucas," Jamie said as soon as he saw the duo, Brooke let go of Lucas as Jamie ran into his arms, she couldn't help but smile._

"_J Luke," Lucas said picking up his nephew, "you've grown at least a foot," he said._

"_Dad says I'm short like mamma," Jamie smiled._

"_Yeah, you're mom is pretty short," he said as Haley hugged him, "I missed you Hales."_

"_I missed you," she said as Jamie ran back towards his friends, "Peyton didn't come after all?"_

"_No," he said, "but, you know things have been rough," he sighed as he looked towards Nathan who was standing with Brooke, Clay and Julian, "I just thought it was time I come home for a little while."_

"_I'm glad," she smiled._

"_Me too," he said as they walked towards his brother and new friends, "Nate," he said as they brothers hugged._

"_Luke," he said with a smile, "it's good to see you, man. You in town for a while," Nathan asked._

"_I think so," he smiled as he looked at Brooke._

"_Good to hear," he said with a smile, "hey Davis, you want to help me grab the presents," Nathan asked._

"_Yeah," she smiled, thankful for the distraction. As the brunette duo went in the house Lucas, Clay and Julian all watched._

"_Wipe your mouths boys," Haley chuckled leaving the trio alone._

"_You ok," Nathan asked as he grabbed a couple of gift bags._

"_Yeah," she smiled, "I'm good," she grabbed a box._

"_Look, I know it's probably weird," he said, "Julian here, but Jamie really wanted him here."_

"_Nathan it's fine, really, I told you," she said, "Julian and I are ok, I mean we're not best friends, but we'll be ok. I mean, I haven't had much time to think about it anyway."_

"_I'm sorry about Clay," he chuckled, he saw her smile._

"_Clay is," she said hesitating as they walked out on the patio with the presents, "something."_

"_I know how he gets, just be careful," he said._

"_I'm a big girl," she said with a chuckle, "I can take care of myself."_

"_It's not you I'm worried about," he said as he looked towards Lucas, Clay and Julian all still talking._

_As the party ended Brooke helped Haley clean up as Nathan and the guys took Jamie and Chuck to the river court. It was a great day, it had ended up being a great party for Jamie. Familiar faces returning for the seven year olds party._

"_Are you even listening," Haley asked as she sat the last of the dishes in the sink._

"_What," Brooke asked, she smiled softly, "sorry Haley. I am listening now."_

"_What I said was I am worried about her," she said, "I mean her and David were so happy. Brooke," Haley smiled, "you are a million miles away, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know," she sighed._

"_Hey," she said, "I'm here for you, if you want to talk." Brooke smiled up at her, Haley could tell her mind was somewhere else, and sometimes it broke her heart that Brooke wouldn't just open up about it, "I mean it you know. We're here for you."_

"_I know," she smiled, "but I'm ok. I was thinking, if Quinn is going to be in town for a while about having her do some shots for Clothes Over Bro's, I mean I am wanting to get the new line out soon. And, I really need to get back into my work."_

"_Healing a broken heart with work," Haley sadly smiled._

"_It's not like that this time," she said softly, "Julian and I are just too different you know. As much as I care for him," she hesitated, "there's too much history, and the worst part is that it's not even ours."_

"_Oh, Brooke," Haley said._

"_I knew it going in," she said, "we're still friends, I mean maybe it is a little awkward right now, but Julian is a good guy."_

"_He is, speaking of good guys," Haley said taking a seat next to Brooke, "what's up with Lucas and Peyton?"_

"_I haven't talked to her in a while," Brooke said, "I mean once they left it was like she didn't exist anymore. I was surprised he came today."_

"_Me too," Haley said, "I just worry about him. I think they are having problems. And of course, if I'm honest, I am not surprised. I think Lucas was trying to do what he thought he was supposed to do," she sighed, "sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry," Brooke smiled._

"_And then Quinn, you, and now Lucas," Haley said, "Clay, gosh all I do is worry."_

"_Well, I can't speak for anyone else but Haley, I am fine, no worries, ok," Brooke smiled._

Brooke rolled over glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly three, she had managed to fall asleep for three hours. Three hours of sleep was not going to be anywhere near enough to look as fabulous as she wanted on her wedding day though. She sighed as she stood up. She made her way towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, but instead she got side tracked as she walked passed Nathan's office. She stood in awe for a minute, looking at the wall of photographs.

"Look how far we've come," she whispered as she looked at the picture of them at the state championship. She traced her finger over it, then moved on to a picture of everyone at the river court. They'd be friends forever, at least that's what she promised that night. The truth was they were, they were all still friends after all the years. Of course the group had grown over time, but they were all still there, still friends, more like a family. Of course things hadn't been easy, just like in any family there had been struggles and hard times. She smiled as she looked at the picture from Jamie's last birthday, it was Nathan, Jamie, Clay and Lucas.

"_I told him I'd kick his ass if he hurt you," Nathan said as he stood beside Brooke._

"_Thanks, I think," she smiled._

"_You're family Brooke Davis, anyone who hurts you deals with me," he said._

"_Good to know," she said softly._

"_You've been through a lot, I just don't want to see you go through anymore, you're a good person, and you deserve to be happy."_

"_I am," she said with a smile, "I am really happy."_

"_It's almost time for the cake," Lucas said as he walked towards Brooke and Nathan._

"_My favorite part," she smiled._

"_Mine too," Lucas smiled._

"_I should go check on the cake with Haley," Nathan smiled leaving them alone._

"_I can't believe he is already eight," Brooke said with a smile as they watched Jamie in the pool with Clay and Skills._

"_It seems like yesterday Haley was giving her graduation speech," Lucas smiled._

"_It does, but look at how far we've come," she smiled as Lucas put an arm around her, she looked up at him, "I love you Lucas Scott."_

"_I love you too, Brooke Davis," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Aunt Brooke," Jamie called as he swam towards the edge of the pool where she was standing, "are you going to swim with us?"  
><em>

"_I don't know buddy," she said, "I didn't bring a change of clothes."_

"_Well," Clay smiled up at her from the pool, "we don't mind."_

"_We are at an eight year olds birthday," Brooke said shooting the agent a stern glare._

"_Maybe later," Clay winked at her as he and Jamie swam back towards the other end of the pool._

"_Jack ass," Lucas said shaking his head._

"_Speaking of," she smiled as Julian approached them._

"_Brooke," he smiled at her._

"_Julian," Lucas said, "I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Hey," Julian smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, "I was thinking maybe we could talk for a minute," he said as they walked down the steps into the backyard, "I've got a proposition for you."_

"_Julian," she sighed, "we can't keep doing this."_

"_Brooke," he said softly, "listen, it's different this time, ok. My dad wants to move forward with Ravens again."_

"_Oh," she said surprised. _

"_Seven Dreams Til Tuesday is done," he sighed, "we're going to Sundance with it, and he thinks, and I think, now is the time. I haven't talked to Lucas again, but we need you."_

"_Your option is up, Julian," she said, "there is no guarantee that Lucas is even going to do it again, and honestly Julian, I'm not sure this is what I want to do."_

"_Look, I know the history," he said, "I do, but Brooke if we do this, I don't want anyone but you. I know there was tension before, there was so much going on, this time it will be different."_

"_And Peyton," she sighed, "Julian, I don't know that we all want to go through it again, to relive those memories."_

"_Ok," he said as he kissed the top of her forehead, "I love you, Brooke, you know that."_

"_I know," she said, "and I love you Julian, it's just a lot to ask," she sighed, "of everyone, so just be sure that you are up for it before you ask him."_

"_I will," he smiled, "and when he says yes, Brooke Davis, will you be in it with me?"_

"_Yes," she smiled, "I will be in this with you Julian Baker."_

"_Thank you," he said kissing the top of her head. He left her alone near the edge of the water. She loved the water, it had always felt like home. Even here in the backyard of her best friend's home she could feel at home listening to the sounds of the water. She loved the calmness it gave her._

"_Hey beautiful," he smiled at her._

"_Clay," she smiled back as he stood beside her._

"_I'm sorry about earlier," he said._

"_Don't be, it's just," she sighed._

"_I know," he said softly, "so what brings you this far away from the party tonight," he asked looking back towards the house._

"_Julian wants to turn Luke's book into a movie," she said, "it didn't work out before, but he is convinced it will this time. He's convinced we can make it work."_

"_What about you, what do you think?"_

"_I think it is a great opportunity," she said quietly, "and I also think that the past is going to complicate the present and I'm not sure it's worth it. I'm not sure we can handle it."_

"_Because of Lucas," he asked._

"_And Peyton, and the shooting, and the heartache we went through," she sighed, "it's a lot for anyone."_

"_If anyone can handle it, Brooke, you can," Clay said as he put his arm around the brunette._

"_It's not me I'm worried about," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know that where I am is exactly where I want to be."_

"_You're a good person Brooke Davis," he said as he kissed her forehead, "and I know things will work out the way they are meant to."_

"_I hope so," she said as they walked towards the house._

"_I know so," he said, "you taught me that."_

"_You're not so bad yourself Clay Evans," she smiled up at him as they walked up the steps to the patio._

"_Uncle Clay," Jamie called out, "come on, Aunt Quinn is taking a picture," he said standing with Nathan and Lucas._

"_You've been summoned," she smiled, he kissed the top f her head again, "go."_

"_You ok," Haley asked as she stood beside Brooke._

"_Yeah," Brooke smiled as she watched Jamie smile brightly as all the guys were gathering around for a picture now, "perfect," she said._

The next picture was one of Nathan and Clay when they signed Danny. Brooke couldn't help but smile. The relationship she saw form between Nathan and Clay over the years was an amazing one, and Lucas had fallen in to that relationship as well. It was still amazing to her at how far they had all come, and how close they had come to everything falling apart a year ago. She made her way to the kitchen and got her water then went back to the guest room. She laid in the bed still tossing and turning. Her mind wandered back yet again, she sighed heavily as she knew she wasn't going to get much more sleep the night before her wedding.

"_What does that mean," Haley asked as they stood in front of the television in their kitchen, "Nathan," she said._

"_It means that the Bobcats used the remainder of their salary cap, Haley, it means he," Nathan said glaring at Clay, "didn't do his damn job."_

"_Nathan," Clay said, hoping to calm down the athlete._

"_Clay what the hell, man," Nathan said as everyone else made their way towards the kitchen._

"_Listen, we'll call them, we'll figure this out."_

"_I asked you to do one thing for me, Clay," he said as he saw her stand beside his agent, "well two, and clearly you couldn't do either."_

"_Really, Nate, that's what this is about?"_

"_No Clay, it's about you," he said as Lucas placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Come on Nathan," Lucas said trying to calm his brother._

"_No Luke," he said angrily, "I asked him to get me a contract to sign and to stay away from her, two things."_

"_Ok," Lucas sighed, "I know, but man, she's a big girl, ok."_

"_So you've known about this," Nathan asked as he looked around his kitchen, his eyes landed on his sister in law and Brooke, who both avoided eye contact, "I can't believe this. My career as a Bobcat is done, and all of you, all of you knew how I felt about this," Nathan said as he walked away, Lucas followed and Clay went out on the patio alone._

"_Hales," Brooke said softly looking to her best friend._

"_This is not ok," Haley said._

"_Haley," Quinn pleaded, "Clay will make this ok, he will."_

"_No, Quinn, Nathan and I both asked for one specific thing," Haley said walking away leaving her sister and Brooke._

"_It will be ok," Brooke smiled at Quinn, "Clay will make it ok," she said._

"_Is he ok," Quinn asked as Lucas walked back in the kitchen._

"_He's pissed," Lucas said as he stood beside Brooke, "and," he said putting an arm around her, "he has a point," he said, "I'm just not sure I understand what happened."_

"_Clay will fix this," Brooke said looking up at Lucas, "he will."_

"_Clay," Quinn said as he walked back in to the kitchen._

"_You're fired," Nathan said as he walked back into the kitchen with Haley at his side._

"_Nate, come on man," Clay pleaded._

"_No, I mean it Clay," Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley, "you're fired. I asked you to do two things for me, for my family. And you didn't Clay, you didn't. I have a wife, Clay, a son, I have a family to take care of but you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You don't know what it is like to care about anyone but yourself."_

"_Nathan," Quinn said trying to calm the situation._

"_You know what, Nate," Clay said looking around the kitchen, Quinn, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Mouth, everyone there looking at him, "this," he said motioning around to all of them, "this has been my family, ok, you have been my best friend, and this, this may be my fault, but don't you dare pretend you know anything about my. You want to control people and you can't, I'm sorry man, I'm sorry that this girl is so amazing that I didn't stay away, that she is so beautiful and honest, that I have fallen in love with her. I may have not done my job as your agent, but let's talk about who has not been a good friend."_

"_Clay," Brooke said softly as she looked towards Haley and Quinn._

"_I had a wife Nathan," he said, "but you didn't know that. You never bothered to ask. You never took the time to ask me anything. I thought we were friends, man, I thought we were real friends," Clay said shaking his head, "it's good to know what you really think of me. Clearly I am such a low life that I'm not good enough for her," Clay said as he walked out. They all stood speechless._

"_Nathan," Lucas sighed._

"_I didn't know," Nathan said sadly as he left the room, Haley following behind._

"_You ok," Julian asked as he sat beside Brooke and Quinn._

"_Yeah," Brooke whispered, she looked up at Julian, "will you take me home?"_

"_Let's go," he said kissing the top of her head._

Brooke rolled over again. She sighed. She was so thankful for her friends, and she was grateful for this amazing man who wanted to spend his life with her. She smiled softly as she thought about the fact that in thirteen hours she would be his wife, "I'm getting married," she whispered before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I own nothing, forgot to mention that before, oops. Here is part three, so thinking it will be a four part story. Flashbacks are in italics. Reviews are appreciated. The very first part of the story was a dream sequence and I didn't realize I didn't separate it, so sorry for the confusion…it was meant to be a three part dream Brooke was having, kind of like Lucas' dream at the airport in season five. I have one more part for certain to finish this up but may have to end up doing it as two to get everything in. You will recognize a lot of this chapter from the show, however I reworked things to fit this story. I hope you like it…I know everyone has their idea of who Brooke is marrying, all I can say is that I am still not one hundred percent sure which way I am going….reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Brooke stood in the kitchen of her best friend's home, smile plastered on her face as she sipped from her coffee mug. Today was her wedding day, and who could possibly love weddings more than Brooke Davis, "morning sunshine," she smiled as a very pregnant Haley made her way in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning," Haley said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "somebody's happy today."

"I am," Brooke said confidently.

"That's good, Brooke," Haley smiled as Brooke handed her a small black box, "what's this?"

"Your maid of honor gift," Brooke smiled as Haley opened it, "you've done so much for me Haley and I wanted to give you something special."

"It's beautiful Brooke," Haley smiled as she held the small silver locket.

"I know it's not complete now," she smiled at her friend, "but it will be soon enough," she said as Haley looked at the photo of Jamie that was on one side.

"Thank you Brooke," Haley said as she hugged her best friend, "this is beautiful, I love it."

"Well, I love you tutor girl," Brooke giggled as Haley wiped her eyes.

"I love you too," Haley said, "so are you excited for the big day?"

"I am," she said with a yawn.

"Did you get any sleep last night," Haley smiled, "or were you too excited?"

"I slept some," she said taking a sip of her coffee, "I just keep thinking about everything, you know, how I got here, how we got here."

"Well, the important thing is that we're here."

"We are," Brooke smiled, she was so thankful to have Haley here with her too. Haley had become her best friend and there was truly no one else she wanted with her on her wedding day. "What time is Quinn coming over this morning?"

"Should be around ten," Haley said watching as happiness exuded from her best friend, "Millie too, and I think Peyton said she'd bring Sawyer around noon."

"What would I do without you," Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to think about that," Haley smiled, "so you need to get in the shower so we can get started on your wedding make up Brooke Davis."

"My wedding make up," Brooke said softly with a pure and genuine smile, "I'm getting married Haley James Scott."

"You are," Haley smiled, "now go so we can get started," she watched her best friend walk away towards the guest room and Haley couldn't help but think about this journey, about how they had come so far.

"_Brooke," Haley said as she sat beside her, "honey you should get some sleep."_

"_I can't," she said softly, "I can't," she squeezed Haley's hand gently as she stood up. She walked towards the windows of the waiting room, as Julian joined her Nathan sat beside Haley._

"_She's hurting," Haley whispered as Nathan wrapped his arms around her._

"_We all are," he said honestly. He held his wife as he looked around the hospital waiting room at their friends, their family, and all they could do was wait._

"_I'm trying not to be angry. I'm trying to be sympathetic to whatever sickness or disease would possess someone to do something like this, but I think I'm losing that battle," Haley said as she leaned against Nathan._

"_I am not strong enough for this. My whole life I willed myself to face things, anything that was bigger than me, anything that defeated me. I just kept going until I beat it. Not this. This is too big. I never really understood what you faced when you lost your mom until today. I'm not strong enough, Haley," he said saddened._

"_Yes you are," she said holding his hand, "and when you're not you have me Nathan, you have all of us," she said softly._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you," she said, "I love the person you are, and your strength."_

"_Where do you think I learned it," he asked kissing the top of her head, "you. Haley James Scott you taught me about strength and hope and love."_

"_You taught me too," she smiled as she watched their friends sit in silence, such an eerie stillness, "after the accident, after the State Championship, Nathan the man you were for me and for us."_

"_I didn't want to lose what we had, I also didn't want to lose what we'd have," he said as they watched Brooke sit back down alone, "the rest of our lives together, our family, our someday."_

"_That's all she wants," Haley said wiping her eyes, "is someday, they deserve that."_

"_Everyone deserves that," Nathan said._

Haley wiped her eyes thinking back to that night, to nearly losing someone she loved so dearly, watching her best friend fall to pieces, it broke her heart. But here they were, seven months later. The last seven months had been an incredible journey and Haley was glad she had been a part of it, that she had gotten to witness a love like this.

"Hey," Brooks said as she saw Haley wiping her eyes, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "I am, I was just thinking."

"Well today is not a sad day, Haley," Brooke said sitting on the couch beside her maid of honor.

"It's not sad actually," she smiled, "I was thinking about the shooting, about how we all came together that night, and how we all got here today."

"I haven't thought about that day in a while," Brooke said sadly, "I came close to losing it all that night."

"But you didn't," Haley smiled, "you didn't lose it, in fact if anything Mouth was right Brooke, look at you now."

"_I talked to Karen," Haley said as she stood beside Brooke, "she's on her way, and Deb has Jamie, so we're here Brooke."_

"_We all are," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around the two brunettes he loved so much._

"_Quinn is on her way," Haley said, "Luke is…"_

"_It's not ok," Brooke said sadly, wiping her eyes as she sat beside Nathan, "it's not ok. None of this is ok."_

"_You're right," Mouth said, "it's not ok Brooke, it's not fair, but life isn't fair sometimes. Sometimes our stories are just not fair. Most great stories are stories of will, of determination, and courage in the face of great adversity. Most great movies whether sports films or other will remind us of why we're here, of how precious and precarious our lives are, and of how lucky we are to have each other."_

"_He's right," Nathan said holding her close, "Brooke, and we are all here, we're here together, ok, we're all here."_

"Sometimes I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Brooke smiled, "having all of you guys, having this amazing family, this amazing life. Sure things have been hard, but we're here."

"We are," Haley smiled, "now let's get you ready for your wedding Brooke Davis."

"My wedding," she smiled as they hugged.

* * *

><p>Brooke stood in the church, make up done, and re done, she smiled as she stood there. She was peeking through the window watching out in the courtyard where her friends were all gathered. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them. This was what she had wished for.<p>

"It's good to see you like this," Quinn said as she stood beside Brooke looking out the window.

"It's really good to be like this," Brooke smiled at the photographer, "thank you Quinn, for being here, for being a part of all of this."

"You're welcome," she said, "he looks pretty happy huh?"

"I think so," Brooke said, "and what about you, missy, that rock on your hand?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy too," Quinn smiled.

"I'm glad, you deserve it," Brooke said. Quinn James had become such an important part of her life over the last year and a half.

"Ok, crisis avoided," Haley smiled as she joined her sister and best friend, "the dress will arrive shortly."

"How did the two of you manage to forget the dress," Quinn asked as she snapped a picture of the two.

"You were there too my friend," Brooke smiled, "maybe it's a sign, maybe some force in the universe is trying to tell me this is a bad idea," Brooke laughed.

"Really," Haley asked.

"I'm not one to listen," Brooke chuckled.

"No, no you're not," Quinn laughed, "well I am going to get some pictures of the boys while you two finish getting ready. I'll see you out there," she smiled as she hugged Brooke.

"He loves you," Haley smiled as they watched Nathan and Jamie in the courtyard, Lucas, Clay, Julian, Mouth all joining them, Skills standing guard ensuring no uninvited guests entered.

"_Is this heaven," he smiled at her from the bed._

"_No," she said as she sat beside him, "just my version of it."_

"_I love you Brooke Davis."_

"_I love you too," she said wiping her tears._

"_No tears," he said wiping her cheek, "I'm here."_

"_I know," she said sadly, "I was just so scared of losing you, of having to live without you. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_You don't have to worry about that," he smiled brushing her hair from her face, "I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Good," she said softly, "how are you feeling?"_

"_Happy."_

"_You know that's not what I meant," she said sadly, "you were shot," she said, "you almost died."_

"_But, I didn't," he said, "so when you ask me how I am, I'm happy Brooke Davis."_

"_Me too," she said with a smile._

"_People get lost when they think of happiness as a destination. We're always thinking that someday we'll be happy. We will get that car or that job or that person in our lives that will fix everything. But happiness is a mood. And it's a condition not a destination. It's like being tired or hungry. It's not permanent. It comes and goes and that's okay. And I feel like if people thought of it that way, they'd find happiness more often," he smiled at her._

"_Then you should be happy," she said kissing his cheek, "because I am happy. I am so happy you're here, that we're here. I thought I was going to lose you, but I didn't."_

"_You didn't," he said softly, "I'm not going anywhere Brooke, I promise."_

"_Good," she said._

"_I feel like I've been given this second chance, you know. This opportunity to do something, to live," he smiled, "and everyone says that the next thing I do, the next choice I make is going to define me, my career, my life. Well," he said holding her hand, "the next thing I want to do is ask you to be my wife and tell you how much I love you and how nothing else matters. When I look into your eyes, Brooke, I see the rest of my life. And I see it with you."_

"I love him," Brooke said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey handsome," Haley said as she stood beside her husband in the courtyard of the church.<p>

"You look amazing," he smiled as he held her hand.

"You look pretty decent yourself," she smiled as they watched Jamie and the guys with a basketball, "she's going to have a fit if they get dirty before the ceremony starts."

"How's she doing," Nathan asked.

"Good, no nerves yet," she smiled as they sat together.

"You remember our wedding day," he asked with a chuckle, "Luke walked you down the aisle."

"Yeah, it was perfect," she said, "he's always been my best friend, so it was perfect having him there. You know Brooke's dad isn't coming."

"I thought he was," Nathan said saddened.

"Victoria just came in and told her he's not, but she's got on her brave face like always. I know she wanted him here," Haley smiled.

"Well he's the one missing out."

"Hey guys," Millicent said, "it's time to get started."

"Ok," Haley said as she stood, "that's our queue. I'll see you up there, I'll be the one next to the bride."

"I'll keep my eye out," he said as he kissed her, he made his way towards the guys.

"Nervous," Haley asked as she and Millicent joined Brooke inside the church.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life," Brooke smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Haley said, "your dress is something new, your something old and blue," she said as she handed Brooke a sapphire broach, "it was my mom's, I had it on my bouquet when Nathan and I got married, so I thought we could clip it on your bouquet, for luck."

"It's beautiful Haley," Brooke said as her maid of honor clipped the broach on her bouquet of white lilies, "thank you."

"No crying, we don't want to ruin your makeup," Haley smiled as Quinn snapped a few pictures of them.

"Something borrowed," Millicent said looking at Haley confused.

"That's my queue," Karen smiled as she walked towards the girls, "Brooke you look stunning."

"Thank you," she said hugging the woman she always thought of as a mother.

"Well, I thought I would let you borrow this," she said holding out a ring.

"Karen," Brooke nearly whispered recognizing the ring immediately.

"It's the ring Keith gave me," she said, "and I thought maybe you'd where it today for your something borrowed. This ring meant a lot to Keith, and so did you Brooke."

"Thank you," she said wiping her eyes, she slipped the ring on her right hand, "it's so beautiful, Karen, it's perfect."

"I'm going to get to my seat," Karen smiled at the younger brunette, leaving the girls alone.

"Are you ready," Haley asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke," Nathan smiled as he walked towards them.

"Nathan," she said confused, "what, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "it's just that I heard your dad wasn't here," he said, "and I just thought maybe you'd allow me to walk you down the aisle?"

"That's our queue," Millicent said as the music started.

"Brooke, the thing is, you and I have been down similar roads. We were in the same cliques first. We both felt the same pressures, same expectations. Our parents were like children. And we both grew into kind of bad versions of ourselves way too fast. So I think you know I get you," he smiled, "I get what it's like to have to do things on our own, to have to be grown up when they weren't, but this, this is something you shouldn't have to do alone. So, if you'll have me," he said holding his hand out, "I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle, even though I couldn't really give you away."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"Are we ready," Haley asked with a smile.

"Yeah, everything is perfect now," Brooke smiled as she watched Millicent make her way to the altar followed by Haley. As she and Nathan stood together at one end of the aisle, Brooke saw her future, her life, standing at the other end smiling back at her. She took a deep breath as they watched Jamie and Sawyer walk down the aisle together.

"You ok," Nathan whispered.

"I am," she smiled as they started towards the altar, towards her future, "I've been waiting for this forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I own nothing. No song lyrics, nothing. Here is part four, which is the final part of this story. I hope you enjoy….reviews are appreciated, flashbacks are still italics. Thanks for all the reviews, it really makes the whole process easier. **

* * *

><p>"Don't let me fall," Brooke whispered and she and Nathan took the first step towards the altar.<p>

"Never," he smiled as his eyes met his wife's, "just breathe."

"I'm trying," she smiled as she scanned the pews, not really seeing their faces but knowing everyone she really loved was in that church. As they got closer to the altar her eyes met with Haley's, who had tears in her eyes, Brooke smiled, she saw Millicent there too, and she looked up to Lucas as they stood at the altar.

"I love you Brooke Davis," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek, "and you," he smiled up at the groom, "you hurt her you answer to me," he whispered as they hugged.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smile as Nathan took his spot beside him as best man, he took his bride's hand as they stood before the minister he finally exhaled. It felt as if he'd been holding his breath waiting for this moment. He felt like he was floating as he looked over at her, she smiled, and he knew that this really was happening. He really was marrying his best friend. And as she held his hand, she knew, she knew that this was forever.

"_I just wanted to check on you," Lucas said as he followed her to her kitchen._

"_You mean after the drama at the Scott house tonight," she sighed, "Luke I don't know what to think about any of it. Really, I just want to get away from all of it."_

"_I know," he said sitting on the stool at her counter, "I just can't believe Nathan's career as a Bobcat could be over. I mean that has always been so important, staying close."_

"_I know," she said sadly as she sat beside him, "but I also know that Clay will do what he can to make it happen."_

"_Clay," Lucas sighed, "I don't know, it's like his head isn't in it right now, Brooke, and I gotta be honest, Nathan is pretty convincing about firing him."_

"_I know."_

"_If they have to go somewhere else," Lucas said shaking his head, "I mean Jamie is going to be devastated. And the label is here, Haley's music. It's a lot to take in," Lucas said, Brooke simply nodded. They both knew that the potential of Nathan playing anywhere other than Charlotte was going to be difficult on their family. "Did you know?"_

"_No," she said simply knowing how much weight that one word carried._

"_It's weird," Lucas said, "I mean I never would have thought," he said with a sigh as there was a loud clap of thunder._

"_God I hate storms," she sighed as she smiled slightly, "being alone in this house when it storms," she said softly._

"_You'll be fine," Lucas smiled at her, "you always are," he said as there was knock at the door._

"_Quinn maybe," she said as she glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. She made her way to the door, "hi," she said softly with a smile._

"_Hi."_

"_Brooke," Lucas said as he stood behind her, "I'm going to head home," he said looking out at the rain pouring down, "before it gets any worse."_

"_Luke," she said, "you don't have to go."_

"_I do," he smiled as he pushed her hair from her face, "you'll be fine," he said as he kissed her cheek, "you too," he said as he put a hand on the shoulder of Brooke's guest._

"_Thanks man."_

"_Hey," she said, "you ok," Brooke asked._

"_No," he said honestly as he followed her into her kitchen, "I'm sorry."_

"_I don't know what to say," she said._

"_Brooke," he nearly whispered as he stood beside her, "I'm sorry."_

"_Clay," she sighed as she handed him a towel._

"_I should've told you," he said softly. She sat down and didn't respond, "Brooke, I know I should've told you, I'm sorry."_

"_Clay," she said, "it hurts a little, ok, if I'm honest it hurt hearing those words, I mean," she sighed, "you and me, we have to be honest."_

"_I know," he said as he sat beside her, "I know that and I am sorry," he said as he laid his head down on the counter. She sat watching him, knowing he was crying nearly broke her heart, but she was hurt, the one thing Brooke Davis wanted in a relationship was honesty. "Her name was Sara," he said, pain in his voice, "we got married while we were in college, we were together since high school. I was preparing for my interview with the agency, my first real shot at becoming an agent. She was in the kitchen stirring a pitcher of kool aid asking me questions. She collapsed," he sighed, "she collapsed, and she died in my arms, before the ambulance made it she was gone. I went on that interview the next day, I got that job. And a year later I met Nathan. You know the rest."_

"_I'm sorry," she said softly._

"_I loved her, Brooke, I did," he said, "and a part of me always will, but you, Brooke, you make me feel alive again, you made me live again. And I think I was so afraid of my past hurting you and our future, I just didn't know how to say it."_

"_Trust is so important," she said looking into his eyes, "Clay, you know my past, I told you everything, with Luke, with Julian, all of it, and you know how much trust means to me."_

"_I know," he said, "and these last eight months with you Brooke, have been so amazing, and I know I should have told you about her, I should have, and you're right to be upset."_

"_I'm not upset, Clay," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm hurt, and I'm sad too, sad for you that you didn't think you could tell me Clay."_

"_I know that I have no right to ask anything of you Brooke," he said, "not now. But, I love you, for the first time in a long time I feel alive, I feel like I'm me again, and that's because of you. So, I'm going to ask you, Brooke, just have a little faith in me, in us," he smiled, "because I love you, ok."_

"_Ok," she smiled as she wiped the tears from his face._

"Ladies and gentleman," he smiled, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man, Clayton Evans, and this woman Brooke Davis. Now, I have known Brooke since we were in high school," he said.

"_You remember how Haley got ordained online," Brooke asked._

"_Yeah, like one minute minister," he laughed._

"_Well," she sighed, "I want my wedding to be special, and I don't want to pick some random minister to marry us. I was thinking maybe you'd do it."_

"_Me," he asked with a laugh, "you want me to be the one who marries you and Clay?"_

"_I do," she smiled, "Haley is my maid of honor, and Millicent is a bridesmaid, Nathan is the best man, and Lucas is a groomsman," she said, "and Mouth you have been here for me, always, and I really want this to be special and I would love if you would do it."_

"_I would do anything for you Brooke Davis," he smiled._

"Clay and Brooke, you have known each other from that first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment," Mouth spoke, "and along the way you decided to marry. And from that moment of saying yes, to this, you have been making informal agreements and commitments to each other. All of those conversations, whether in a car, over a meal, during walks on the beach, or in the presence of friends, probably began with when we're married, followed by things like I will or we will, and probably continued into late night talks of maybe's and some day's. All of those conversations, all of those moments shared between you two, those are the real makings of a wedding. The vows that you are about to say here today, those are a way of saying to each other, you know all of those hopes and dreams we've talked about, all of the promises we've made, well I meant it," he said causing everyone to chuckle. "Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another," he said with a smile, "an acquaintance, friend, companion, and even teacher. Now you shall say a few words that take you across the threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this is my husband, this is my wife. The maid of honor, Haley would like to say a few words."

"Brooke and Clay," she smiled as she took the spot at the podium, "what can I say about the two of you? I wanted to read something about the art of a good marriage. The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands, it is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to bed angry. It is never taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding rooms for the things of spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner. I know that you are the right partners, I know this because you have both shown it, you have shown all of us," Haley smiled as she took her spot next to Brooke.

"Clay and Brooke have written their own vows to share today," Mouth said, "Clay."

"Brooke," he said taking her hands, "I love you. You are the most amazing woman I know, you make me want to be a better man, a man that I am sometimes afraid I will never be. But, for you, I will always strive to be better, to be honest, to be faithful, to love you. I promise you, Brooke, that I will love you every minute of every day of the rest of my life. You see the world in a way that I never could, you are so selfless, you are so caring and loving, you are everything I want to be. And I promise you that I will learn from you, I will grow with you, I will be your best friend, I will be there even when you don't want me to," he smiled, "I promise to love and cherish you Brooke Davis all the days of our lives."

"Clay, you are my best friend, my other half," she said tears streaking her face, "and I'm not sure where I'd be today without you. You came into my life when I needed you most, you showed me it was ok to love, and it was ok to be afraid too. You gave me strength when I needed it," she said as he wiped her tears, "when I thought I was about to lose you I felt like I was dying. Clay Evans you make me want to be a better version of myself, not only for you, but for me too, because you made me realize that I deserve that. I promise you that I will spend every day of the rest of my life loving you, growing with you and sharing with you. Clay, I promise to have faith in you and in our love because it will see it us through anything at all. Our love, your love, Clay, it is enough. I promise that I will love you and cherish you as my husband, as my best friend, all the days of our lives."

"The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end," Mouth said with a smile, "and today Clay and Brooke give and receive these rings as a demonstration of their vows and to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken."

"Brooke," Clay said as he held her hand, "this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife from this day forward. I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

"Clay," she said as she held his hand, "this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire for you to be my husband from this day forward. I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

"Today is one you'll remember and cherish forever," Mouth said, "you started today as two people in love and you will end it as husband and wife. This is a brand new beginning, the start of your journey. There will be moments you will cherish, there will moments you'll disagree, but know that this day is the beginning of your journey. Clay and Brooke, having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here today, and by the authority vested in me, it is with the greatest of joy and honor that I pronounce you husband and wife," he smiled, "you may kiss your bride."

"I love you," Clay said as the church erupted with applause.

"I love you," Brooke said as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to present to you Clay and Brooke Evans," Mouth said as Haley handed Brooke her bouquet.

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled brightly as she mingled with her friends at the reception. Tric had been decorated perfectly. It was an amazing sight. "This is beautiful Peyton," she said.<p>

"It did turn out pretty good," Peyton smiled as they hugged, "my husband did help a little."

"Speaking of Jake," Brooke said, "where is he?"

"I think he was checking on the music," Peyton smiled.

"Smile," Quinn said as she snapped a picture of Brooke and Peyton, "look at you," she said hugging Brooke.

"Look at you," Brooke smiled as Peyton left the duo alone, "you look happy Quinn."

"I am," she said as she looked towards her fiancé, "Julian has that effect on me."

"He's a good guy," she smiled.

"Who me," Chase asked as he hugged Brooke.

"Well I wasn't talking about you Chase Adams, but yeah, you're a pretty good guy too," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You are a beautiful bride Brooke," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, "when are you and Alex going to make it official? You thinking she's the one?"

"I know she is," he said, "but don't tell anyone."

"You do know that secrets don't make friends," Nathan said as he and Clay walked towards Brooke.

"Well it's a good thing I don't need any more friends," she said hugging Nathan, "thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Ok, ok," Clay said as he pulled Brooke close to him, "I'm already tired of sharing my wife."

"What is going on with the music at this place," Nathan asked with a chuckle as he saw Lucas make his way on stage.

"Hey guys," Lucas said nervously, "a long time ago I promised Brooke that somebody would say something nice about her on her wedding day, so here I am. Brooke Davis, what can I say about you," he smiled as she and Clay moved towards the stage surrounded by their friends. "I look around this room and see all of this love, my wife Lindsey reminded me that not all love stories are fairy tales, that along the way there are bumps in the road, there are paths that lead you astray, that there are moments when you are not sure, but when I look at you and Clay, I see that you are past all of that. You two have something so special, so real. Brooke, you deserve all of the happiness in the world, and I am positive Clay will give that to you," he smiled, "and if he doesn't, he will answer to me. The two of you need to take a look around you, look at the love in this room, the pure joy, and remember tonight for it is the beginning of always."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled as she hugged Lucas.

"You're welcome," he said as Lindsey stood beside him.

"Ladies and gentleman if you would please make room on the dance floor," Jake said as he and Haley walked on stage, "it is time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

"As you all know Brooke is my best friend," Haley smiled, "and I am so happy for her and Clay today. I wanted to do something special. And Clay had one responsibility for today, one thing she wanted him to do. Brooke wanted him to pick the song they would share their first dance to. Clay came to me and asked if I would perform the song, and of course I said yes, because there is nothing I wouldn't do for the two of them," she said as Jake started strumming his guitar, "so I asked my good friend Jake to play with me. Ladies and gentleman, Clay and Brooke Evans," everyone applauded and cleared the dance floor for the newlyweds.

"When the road gets dark," Jake began singing, "and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark and have a little faith in me."

"And when the tears you cry are all you can believe," Haley sang, "give these loving arms a try baby and have a little faith in me."

"I love you so much," Brooke whispered as she and Clay danced together.

"I love you," he said with a smile, he kissed her and she felt so safe in his arms.

"And when your secret heart cannot speak so easily," Jake sang.

"Come here darling," Haley smiled watching her friends, "from a whisper start have a little faith in me."

"And when your backs against the wall," Jake sang looking towards his own wife.

"Just turn around and you will see," Haley sang.

"I'll be there, I'll be there to catch your fall."

"Just have a little faith in me," she sang as she looked at Jake, who sang with her now, "cause I've been loving you for such a long time baby, expecting nothing in return."

"Just for you to have a little faith in me," Jake sang, "you see time is our friend."

"Cause for us there is no end," Haley sang with a genuine smile watching Brooke and Clay, "all you gotta do is have a little faith in me. I will hold you up, I'm gonna hold you up, because your love gives me strength enough so have a little faith in me."

"Have a little faith in me," Jake sang. As Brooke and Clay kissed their friends all applauded.

"Have a little faith in me," Clay said softly as the music stopped.

"I do," Brooke smiled as she kissed him, "I love you husband."

"I love you too wife," he smiled, "god I love saying that to you."

"I love hearing it," she smiled.

"I love you wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to my Brucas fans. I too am a Brucas fan, but I love the freedom Brooke gets with Clay. With Julian she is tied to Leyton…and I know off the wall to bring Lindsey in, but I think that it fit. Lucas loved her, and she loved him. I think that it made sense even though I know I will get negative responses to it. I wish I would have explored that idea more, and Jake too. But I was never a Leyton fan, and I didn't want Lucas to settle for Peyton because he couldn't have Brooke. I wanted him to have his own bit of happiness too. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two and a half short months since they had said their vows, and Brooke Evans couldn't imagine being any happier. She held her cell phone in her hand, still in shock over the phone call. The offer. The one thing that could make her a little happier. Clothes Over Bro's. I mean it wasn't an ownership stake. It wasn't running the company. But, it was an opportunity to get back to the company she had built. Back to designing. And even if it was just that, designing, it was a company she had built.

"Hey gorgeous," Clay smiled as he walked in their beach house, he placed a kiss on her lips, smiling. He couldn't help but smile around her, his wife.

"Hey handsome," she said with a dimpled grin, "how was your day?"

"It was," he paused, "intense."

"Intense, huh," she said as he sat on the couch beside her, she began rubbing his shoulders, "what was so intense at Fortitude today?"

"Just contracts. So much negotiating for Danny," he said relaxing, "how was your day?"

"My day," she said with a genuine smile, "was surprising."

"Surprising," he asked.

"Yeah," she said sitting beside him, "I got a call on a job."

"Oh yeah," he said genuinely happy for her. Brooke had not been content just being at home, and he knew that. Losing the company like she did, being forced to give it away, it took its toll on her, "what kind of offer?"

"Well," she said softly, "Clothes Over Bro's actually," she said trying to gauge his reaction, "they are interested in me coming in as a design consultant initially. Working on developing new ideas and new lines for the company."

"Wow," he said, "that's great Brooke."

"But, they are based in New York."

"New York."

"I told them that I would talk with you about things," she said, "Clay, can we at least talk about it?"

"Brooke, of course," he smiled holding her hand, "I want you to be happy, I love you. You know that I will do anything for you, so yeah, we can talk about this. I mean how soon do they want you there?"

"I love you," she said wrapping her arms around him, "so much Clay Evans."

"I love you," he said as they kissed.

"I have no idea when," she smiled, "I didn't want to get into any of that until I talked to you. I mean this is huge, and it isn't just about me. It's about us, you and me."

"Well. I mean Nathan is here. My business can be done anywhere, I mean I travel so much now," he said trying to rationalize a move to New York for them.

"Clay," she said, "I am not asking you to give up on Fortitude."

"And I am not going to ask you to give up on this Brooke," he said softly, "this is your dream. That company was yours, you built it, and the chance to get back to it, Brooke, that is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yeah," she smiled with tears in her eyes, "it is, but the only way I want this is if you don't have to sacrifice for it, I can't ask that of you."

"Ok, first of all, you can, Brooke, I am your husband," he said pushing her hair from her face, "and second, I am not sacrificing. The thing that matters most to me in this world is you. So if this makes you happy, I'm happy."

"God, I love you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"So we're moving to New York," he smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful ceremony. The christening of Lydia Bob Scott, who was just eight weeks old. The precious baby girl had brought everyone together. Brooke sat on the patio watching the kids in the pool, Jamie and Sawyer splashing with Jenny. She would miss this, and as joyous as this day was, she couldn't help but be sad. She and Clay hadn't told anyone about their decision yet. Granted, they had made the decision a mere two days ago, but the move was a week away.<p>

"So," Lucas said as he sat beside the brooding brunette, "they are a crazy bunch huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "they are something."

"You have three of them now," he said referring to her god-children. James Lucas Scott was the first, they share joint responsibility on that one. Sawyer Brooke Scott, who she shared the responsibility with Nathan, and then Lydia. She shared that responsibility with her husband.

"I know," she smiled, "it's a good thing I love spoiling them."

"Are you ok," he asked, he could tell something was off with her.

"Yeah," she said softly. She wanted to tell someone, to share the news, "Luke, can I tell you something, that you won't share?"

"Of course Brooke," he said genuinely, "you can tell me anything, always."

"Clay and I are moving to New York. In a week."

"Wow," he said. Surprise in his tone, he had never imagined Brooke Davis leaving Tree Hill after the first time she returned home from New York. But then again she wasn't Brooke Davis, she was Brooke Evans now, and he realized in that moment how much he didn't know about her anymore.

"You don't think we should?"

"Brooke," he sighed, "I can't make a call on that. I mean, I never imagined me living there, but I do. I mean Lindsey and I are happy there."

"How hard is it," she said, "missing all of this?"

"I mean for me," he said looking at his daughter, "it's rough not seeing Sawyer every single day. But, it's what works for Lindsey's career, and mine. I mean we come back, I come back a lot."

"I am so scared," she said, "of leaving them," she chuckled. "I mean I missed so much with Jamie for four years, and I just hate that, knowing I am going to miss out on Lydia being that small and watching her grow. But, Clothes Over Bro's, I mean I miss it."

"Wow, so it's back to your company?"

"As a design consultant. I mean it isn't my dream," she said, "but it's something. I mean I built it, I worked my ass off, and to get back in to that, it seems surreal. But," she said, "leaving here, that's surreal too."

"What's Haley say," he asked, assuming she had talked to their mutual best friend.

"Ugh," she sighed, "we have not had this conversation with anyone yet, Luke."

"What conversation is that," Nathan asked as he and Clay joined the duo.

"The conversation about how they are going to spoil Miss Lydia Scott," Lucas said with a smile, Brooke thankful for his answer.

"I mean, you couldn't have expected any less," Brooke smiled.

"From you Brooke Davis," Nathan smiled, "wouldn't expect any less."

"Evans," Clay said as he sat beside his wife, "Brooke Evans." She smiled as held her hand, she knew that even though their decision was going to be tough to tell everyone about, that it was right for them. They would make it work.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're the last two," Haley said as she walked back into the kitchen where Brooke and Clay sat with Nathan, "Luke just left so he wouldn't miss his flight."<p>

"It's been one long day," Nathan said as he pulled Haley onto his lap.

"But, it's been an amazing day," she said as they kissed. Brooke couldn't help but tear up as she looked at Clay, she was going to miss this. Haley and Nathan, their family, their friendship.

"Ok," Nathan said as he saw Brooke wipe her eyes and Clay reached for her hand, kissing the top of her head, "what's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Brooke smiled wiping her eyes. They had agreed that they would not share their news today.

"Brooke Davis, I have known you far too long to buy that," Haley smiled, noticing Clay was about to say something, "Evans, Brooke Evans, sorry Clay," she chuckled.

"It's been two months, that's all I am saying," he said with a smile.

"An amazing two and a half months," Brooke said emphasizing the and a half part.

"So," Nathan said, "what's up for real guys? I mean you two have been all up in your feelings all day."

"It was your daughter's christening today," Clay said, "and we are her god-parents."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "but I have known you both long enough to know that there's something."

"Brooke," Clay smiled at her as he held her hand.

"Yeah," she asked looking at him, he nodded. They needed to say it. To let Nathan and Haley know, I mean in a week they would be gone and they needed time to process and accept that their lives were all about to change.

"What's up," Haley asked looking between the newly weds.

"I," Brooke hesitated, "we," she said softly, "are moving to New York." She waited for a response from her best friend, but nothing, "next week. I got a job opportunity with Clothes Over Bro's."

"It's a great opportunity for her," Clay said trying to gauge what was going through either Nathan or Haley's head, "and we're moving in a week."

"A week," Haley asked tears in her eyes.

"Hales," Brooke said wiping her own eyes, "don't cry, ok, we will visit all the time, I promise, it won't be like before."

"And Fortitude," Nathan asked.

"Fortitude is half yours man," Clay said, "our office is here, it stays here, Nate, you've built that with me. This decision is for us, for me and Brooke, Fortitude stays in Tree Hill. I travel, I commute, your part doesn't change."

"We just don't work together," Nathan stated.

"Nate," Clay said not even knowing what to say. Neither he nor Brooke knew how hard Nathan and Haley would take their move, but seeing it, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"We're happy for you," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke, "I know how much that company meant to you, what it took for you to build it."

"Thank you," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "you were there with me Haley, you were my biggest cheerleader."

"I will always be," she said wiping her own eyes, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know," Brooke said, "but we don't leave for a week, and I will be back all the time. I promise, I have a little girl I have to spoil."

"You do, both of you," Haley said as she hugged Clay.

"And I intend to," Clay smiled.

"Not too much," Nathan said, "just because you are running off to New York doesn't mean you get to spoil her anymore than Jamie or Sawyer."

"Nate," Brooke said hugging him, "I'm gonna miss you so much," she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm gonna miss you too Brooke."

"Ok," Haley said as she started gathering the last dishes from the counter, "enough tears."

"You want to shoot some hoops," Nathan asked Clay as he picked up the ball.

"Yeah," Clay smiled, he kissed Brooke on the cheek as he and Nathan walked outside.

"He's not good at emotional good bye's," Haley said as she and Brooke were left alone.

"How's Jamie with good bye's," Brooke asked realizing for the first time that she and Clay would have to have the same conversation with the eight year old.

"Hey," Haley said grabbing Brooke's arm, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said sitting back down, "I just got a little dizzy, I don't know what's going on lately."

"What do you mean, has this been happening," Haley asked concerned.

"Not really," she said, "I mean once or twice. I have my annual checkup tomorrow, so. I am sure it is nothing. Probably just all of the stress lately."

"Yeah, a wedding and now a move to New York."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled with an uncertainty in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Brooke," Clay said as he made his way into the waiting room of Brooke's doctor, "hey are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah," she said as she kissed him, "I am."

"What's going on, why did you need me here?"

"Clay," she said with a smile, "I have something to tell you."

"Ok," he said, his face filled with confusion.

"I used to work in New York," she said, "and there was this building I could see from my office. And I used to watch these kids playing on the roof. They had this tall fence around the top, and they played on this rooftop. Not on the grass, not in the park," she said as she smiled, "and I just keep thinking how I don't want that for our child. I want out child to grow up here, in Tree Hill."

"Brooke," he said looking into her hazel eyes, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want us to move to New York Clay, I want us to stay here. To raise this baby here."

"Baby," he asked.

"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes, "baby. You're going to be a dad Clay Evans."

"Brooke Evans," the nurse called.

"Come on," Brooke said grabbing his hand.

"Right this way," the nurse said leading them back to the room, if you want to have a seat here the doctor will be in shortly."

"Brooke," Clay said his voice filled with concern.

"Clay," she said, "we're having a baby."

"Brooke," the doctor said knocking on the door, "are you ready?"

"We are," she said as she smiled at Clay.

"Ok," the doctor said as Brooke raised her shirt, "this will be cold," she said as she placed the jelly on Brooke's stomach, "let's get a look at this little one."

"Oh my god," Brooke whispered as the screen came up, she wasn't even sure what she was seeing, but she knew there was a baby, their baby in there somewhere. She squeezed Clay's hand, she could tell he was still in shock.

"Ok," the doctor said moving around, "well, it looks like right here," she said pointing to the screen, "we have two heartbeats."

"Two?"

"Brooke, it looks like you are having twins," the doctor said as she snapped the picture on the machine, "here and here."

"Twins," Brooke said tears falling.

"Everything looks good. I'll let you get cleaned up and we will set your follow up appointment on the way out."

"Thank you doctor," Brooke smiled as she and Clay were left alone.

"Brooke," Clay finally spoke.

"I'm thirteen weeks," she said.

"Brooke, I thought the doctors said that you couldn't get pregnant."

"They didn't think I could."

"I mean Brooke, what are the risks if you go through with this," he asked, his face expressionless, "I mean for you, Brooke, what are the risks?"

"Clay, there is no if I go through with this," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek, "we are having twins. We are going to be parents."

"I can't," he said, tears streaming his face, "I cannot lose you Brooke. I can't."

"Hey," she said, "look at me, Clay, you are not losing me, ok, not ever."

"The risks Brooke, complications, we can't…"

"Clay Evans," she said wiping her eyes, "life is full of risks, ok. But, this is our miracle, Clay, this is our miracle and I am not giving up on this. We are having these babies, we are going to be parents."

"I am not going to lose you, Brooke," he said, "and if that means," he paused.

"No," she said kneeling in front of him, "that is not an option, ok. I love you so much, Clay, I am in love with you more every day, and you won't lose me."

"You can't be certain."

"I am," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I am certain. Clay, I just need you to have a little faith in me, in us," she said as she placed his hand over her stomach, "I love you so much, and this is part of my dream Clay, so please, just have a little faith in me."

"I do," he said as he kissed her, "I do Brooke."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I own nothing, forgot to mention that last chapter, but you already know that the characters aren't mine. This chapter picks up at the end of the last one and fast forwards throughout. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Brooke stood in the doorway watching Clay stand alone on the beach. The clouds rolling in, the waves crashing in around his feet. She loved this man so much, and she was so grateful he was her husband. She pulled his hoodie up around her shoulders as she opened the door.<p>

"Hey handsome," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," he said as he placed his hand over his on his chest.

"I don't want you to be mad," she said softly.

"I'm not," he said as he pulled her hand up kissing it softly. They stood in silence for a few minutes watching the lightning out on the horizon, "it feels like rain," he said as he turned to face her, still holding her hand, "we should get inside."

"Clay," she said not moving her feet; he stopped to look at her.

"Brooke, I'm not mad," he said with a slight smile, "I promise."

"You're not happy either," she said matter of factly. They had been together two years; even if they had only been married two and a half months she knew how to read him. "I want this, Clay, this is part of my dream," she said as he held her hand, "you, me, babies, all of this Clay, this is what I wished for."

"You know what I wished for," he asked softly, "you. Brooke, I wished for you, for the way you make me feel, the way you make me a better person," he said shaking his head, "I don't want to lose you."

"You are not going to lose me," she said as she pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around him, "Clay I am not going anywhere, you're not going to lose me. Yeah, there are risks, but everything worth having has risks." He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, "Clay, this is what I dreamed of."

"I love you," he said, "I just can't stand the thought of losing you Brooke."

"You won't, Clay" she said as she looked up at him, "you won't lose me, and we will have two amazing tiny little babies in our lives, we will be parents."

"I'm scared," he whispered as he pushed her hair from her face, his blue eyes filled with fear. She could tell this was as vulnerable as he had been since that night after telling everyone about Sara.

"I know," she said, "I know." The rain started pouring down on them as they stood wrapped in each other's arms on the beach, "but you don't have to be, Clay, because I am here. I am not going anywhere."

"Except inside," he said as he lifted her in his arms bridal style, she laughed as he carried her in their home, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled shaking her head, "I am fine," she said pulling the wet hoodie off.

"You're beautiful," he said watching her shake her damp hair, "I am so lucky to have you Brooke, and our kids are lucky to have you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Clay Evans," she said feeling the happiest she had felt in a very long time. She was getting her wish, her dream, she married the man she loved and they were having a baby, well two babies. Things couldn't get much better for Brooke Davis.

* * *

><p>"So," Haley smiled as Brooke walked into what was Clothes Over Bro's Tree Hill location, "do you hate me?"<p>

"No," Brooke nearly whispered looking around at what her best friend had done with her empty store, tears streaming her face.

"Well, with you and Clay leaving for New York in two days," Haley said looking around, "and Luke in New York, I just need something for me."

"It's amazing Hales," Brooke said taking everything in, "it really is amazing."

"So, you'd be ok with me using the space," Haley asked.

"I mean I would be honored to have you open up the café again," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "on one condition."

"Yeah, what's that," Haley asked.

"Let me be your partner," Brooke said.

"Brooke, of course," Haley said as she hugged her brunette best friend, "I mean of course, it's your space, I just thought with you in New York and all. I never thought to ask, I'm sorry."

"Hales," Brooke smiled, "Clay and I are not going to New York."

"Oh, honey, did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that," Brooke smiled; Haley looked at her with confusion, "we decided that we didn't want to raise our children in New York."

"I thought you two decided not to adopt yet," Haley asked even more confused.

"We did," Brooke smiled, "we're not adopting, Haley, I'm pregnant."

"Brooke," she screeched pulling her into a hug, "congratulations honey, oh I am so happy for you guys," she smiled, "wait. You said children?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "twins."

"Twins," Haley said wiping her eyes. She was truly happy for her best friend, and the selfish part of her was happy for herself too, keeping Brooke and Clay in Tree Hill.

"Yep, and we don't want them raised in New York," she said looking around, "this is home."

"There's only one Tree Hill," Haley said as she and Brooke stood together in what was now going to be their café.

* * *

><p>"Hey gorgeous," Clay said as he sat on the edge of the couch where Brooke was curled up napping.<p>

"Hey handsome," she smiled groggily up at him as she pulled her blanket up around her, "what time is it," she asked.

"Late," he said looking at his watch, "let's get you to bed," he said.

"I don't wanna get up," she pouted, "lay with me here."

"You are lucky that I love you so much," he said with a genuine smile as he took his jacket and tie off laying them on the end table, "come here," he said as he pulled her against him, wrapping the blanket over her ever growing baby bump.

"I am lucky," she said softly as he placed his hands over her belly, "so lucky to have you husband. I love you Clay Evans."

"I love you Brooke Evans," he said kissing the top of her head as she leaned against him. "So, are we ever going to come up with names for these two," he asked rubbing her belly, "they will be here in 8 short weeks."

"Actually," she said with a smile, "I was thinking Davis, for the first one born."

"Davis Evans," Clay smiled, he'd secretly hoped she would want to name one of their babies Davis, following with Jamie and Sawyer.

"Davis Nathan Evans," she said as she held his hand, "I mean I think it is perfect."

"Me too," Clay smiled. Nathan was after all his best friend, and he liked naming their child after someone who was such an important part of both of their lives.

"So, now it's your turn mister," she said, "what have you come up with?"

"Well. I know that we can't name a boy after Haley," he chuckled, "but what about Hayden?"

"Hayden Evans," she said with a smile, "I think I love it."

"Hayden Scott Evans," Clay asked. Brooke smiled, wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Ok," Clay said as they sat together in contentment. This was what he'd wanted. A wife, babies, a life together of happiness and joy. But a part of him still felt like one shoe was about to drop, like he had to hold on with both hands or risk losing it.

"I love you," she said as she laid her head against his chest closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Clay Evans had never been more scared. Ever. He had never actually been so terrified of anything. But in that moment, walking through the doors to the hospital he was petrified. He rushed past the registration desk to the maternity ward. As the elevator doors opened he saw Nathan and Haley standing, wrapped in each other's arms.<p>

"Nate," he said panicked.

"Clay," Haley said wiping her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Man," Nathan said, "she's in surgery now, they wouldn't let any of us in there since we're not family."

"She's going to be ok," Haley said.

"They all are," Lucas said as he walked around the corner to the trio.

"How the hell did this happen," Clay asked frustrated.

"We were at the café," Lucas said nervously running his hands through his hair, "she went to grab something from the back and there was a loud crash."

"You were with her," Clay asked reaching and grabbing Lucas' shirt, "you were there and let this happen to my wife?"

"Clay," Nathan said trying to pull Clay off of his brother.

"You piece of shit, how are you going to let this happen," he asked as his fist landed on Lucas' jaw.

"Clay," Haley yelled, "stop this," she pleaded.

"Look, I didn't let this happen," Lucas said, "and where the hell were you? Her husband, huh," Lucas demanded, "your wife is pregnant, and where were you?"

"Stop," Nathan yelled, "both of you stop or get out. This is the last thing Brooke would want or need. You both know that."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said looking at his brother, he shook his head, knowing that Brooke would be scolding him and Clay both for this outburst; he walked away, Haley following him.

"Clay," Nathan said shaking his head. "She is going to be fine, Clay, they all will."

"I can't lose her, Nathan," Clay said with tears streaming his face, Nathan pulled him into a hug, "I can't."

"She's gonna be fine man," Nathan said trying to not only convince Clay but himself too.

"Are you here for Brooke Evans," the doctor asked as he walked towards Lucas and Haley.

"I am," Clay said, "I'm her husband."

"Mr. Evans," the doctor said, "your wife is in surgery, her body sustained some serious trauma during the fall. There is still a lot of pressure on her brain that we are working to reduce. We have the best neurosurgeons working on her. We are still hopeful for a full recovery."

"Hopeful," Clay asked wiping his eyes.

"Mr. Evans," the doctor said, "your wife took a very nasty fall, her head injuries were significant, but her wishes were always for the babies, that was our first priority, ensuring a safe delivery and getting them stabilized."

"Is she going to be ok," he pleaded.

"At this time, we just don't know, I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you want."

"And the babies," Haley asked.

"They are in the NICU. They are nearly eight weeks premature, but we have the very best neonatal unit in the area," the doctor continued, "and both babies are doing very well so far. Obviously they are not as developed as we'd like, but they are both strong little boys. Do you want to see them?"

"I want to see my wife," Clay said angrily.

"Someone from neuro will be out once they have something to tell you," the doctor said as he walked away.

"Clay," Haley said as she tried to stop him from walking away, "Clay."

"Let him go, Hales," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her, "let him go."

"What do we do," Haley asked wiping her eyes, "she's going to be fine Nathan, she is. She has to."

"I know," he said holding his wife. Both of them knew that there was a chance things were not going to end the way they wanted, the way that Clay needed them to end.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry man," Clay said as Lucas walked into the chapel where he sat alone.<p>

"It's alright," Lucas said sitting in the row behind Clay. "I've been there, scared of losing her, not being able to help her," he said honestly.

"It's killing me," Clay said.

"She's Brooke Davis," Lucas said, "fiercely independent. Brilliant, beautiful and brave." She was all of those things, and Lucas Scott hated that this was happening, that she was in surgery. That they could actually lose her, "she's going to be fine, Clay, she has to."

"She has to be ok," he said, "I can't live without her. Brooke is my world, you know. My everything. If I lose her," he said tears streaming his face.

"You're not going to lose her," Haley said as she and Nathan joined them, Haley sitting beside Clay, "you are not going to lose her, not ever."

"I hope you're right," he said as he put an arm around Haley, "it's just so familiar, feeling so helpless watching someone you love slip away."

"It's not the same," Haley said, "you're not losing her, ok."

"Ok," he said softly.

"You know what she'd want Clay, what she would want you to do right now," Haley asked, "she'd want you to go see your boys, she'd want you in there with them Clay. She's in surgery, and there is nothing you can do for her but be with your boys."

"I'm scared Haley," he said wiping his eyes, "I can't lose her; I can't do this without her."

"Clay," she said softly, "she is going to be fine, and as soon as she wakes up after surgery she's gonna want you to tell her every detail about those babies," she smiled, "so you need to go, be with them while you wait."

"Ok," he smiled at her, "ok. For her," he said as he kissed the top of Haley's head, "come get me if the doctor's have anything, ok."

"I will," she said as she hugged him, "promise."

"Thanks," he said as he left the chapel. He knew she was right, of all the places he could be, he knew where he needed to be, where his wife would want him to be. As he was directed to NICU he put on the gown and gloves, all the precautions for their safety and wellbeing. As he sat in the chair placed between the two basinets, he couldn't help but tear up. They were so small, tiny little babies. His babies. And he knew that if something were to happen, if Brooke didn't make it, that this was his life, right there in that room. But, she would make it. She had to. She was Brooke Davis; he thought to himself, she had to make it. "Hey guys," he said softly placing a hand on each one of the basinets, "I'm your dad. And right now your mom is pretty sick. So right now, we've gotta hope and pray that she's gonna be ok. Your mom is the most amazing beautiful, talented woman. And your mom loves you," he said tears streaming his face, "she loves you two so much. I do too, I love you both so much, and we're gonna be fine, all of us, your mom too. We just gotta have a little faith in her."

"Mr. Evans," the nurse said as she opened the door, "Dr. Morgan from neurology is here to speak with you."

* * *

><p>Haley and Nathan had made him eat. He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her alone in the ICU. But he had, for a few minutes. Four days had passed and she hadn't woken up. The doctors told him it could be any time, or maybe never, they were not sure. Her brain activity was evident on the scans, so all signs pointed to her making a full recovery, but she hadn't woken up. Everyone had taken turns staying with him, forcing him to eat and drink, to spend time in the nursery when he was with Brooke. They'd all been there for him, it humbled him.<p>

"Clay, it's getting late," Haley said as she glanced at her watch, it was nearly nine and he had not slept for any length of time in four days.

"I'm fine Haley," he said with a forced smile.

"Ok," she said hugging him, "I'm going to head home. Promise me you will get some sleep," she said.

"I will try."

"I mean it Clay, you need some sleep," she said, "and go see those boys of yours too. I love you guys," she said walking towards the door.

"We love you," he smiled as he took his seat beside Brooke's bed. He wouldn't leave her, he couldn't. He laid his head on the edge of her bed as he held her hand. She looked so pale and weak. He hated seeing her like this. "I love you," he said kissing her hand.

Clay groggily opened his eyes. It was starting to get light outside, he looked at his watch and it was almost five in the morning. He had actually fallen asleep, for the first time in five days he'd actually slept. He wiped his eyes as he glanced towards Brook's bed, "oh my god," he smiled as he saw her hazel eyes looking at him, "Brooke."

"Hey handsome," she said in a very raspy tone.

"You came back to me," he said kissing her forehead, "you came back."

"Clay," she said panicked, "the babies, Clay," she asked.

"They are perfect," he smiled as tears streamed his face, "they are absolutely perfect Brooke, everything is perfect now."

"I knew it would be," she said softly, "you just needed a little faith," she said wiping her eyes.


End file.
